


Hombres De Honor

by Belladhonna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Gay, Internal Conflict, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Son hombres de honor. Es lo único de lo que están seguros.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Hombres De Honor

* * *

El Marques de Sade había abogado por el hecho de que la conciencia era un portafolio sin uso, que estorba, destroza y restringe, en esas épocas mías, todos hablábamos de ellas como falacias, como una locura de un hombre que práctica la promiscuidad y escribe para defenderse. 

Así pues, cuando al despertar todos los pecados capitales estaban al alcance de mi mano, cuando comían perversidad y exhalaban inmoralidad, quería flagear a quienes se mofaban de la castidad y la virtud como una tontería, pero por su propia boca muere el pez, y si entendiéramos todas las razones de nuestro comportamiento, las cosas cobrarían un nuevo sentido.

Así que me dediqué a aceptar como era esperado, a luchar en torno a mis ideales que creía yo no le hacían daño a nadie. Ser el mojigato que era pero redefiniendo su significado, y comer con los hombres que se acuestan con hombres y defendían el placer carnal inconsciente e ilegítimo. Yo no era Dios para juzgar ni ellos ángeles para esperar su perfección. 

Ser la epítome del honor era un título del que debía enorgullecerme y alborotar acerca de ello. Pero Tony me hablaba con tono burlesco y se reía de mi incapacidad para tener una cita de media noche.

No obstante, mientras más me inmiscuía con los que consideraban un privilegio practicar el pecado, fui perdiendo la cordura, veía al espejo y solo había un cuerpo vacío, que no tiene esqueleto moral para sostenerse, ni músculo racional para controlarse, así que reconozco mi cara pero a mis entrañas no. En la frente llevo marcado "Steve Rogers" sin embargo, no existe nada de Steve, ni de Rogers o lo que por años significó.

Voy respirando en esta carrera por quién es más una escoria, estoy preparado, y me he vestido de forma digna para la ejecución, que me apedreen si por ello voy a estar satisfecho mientras corro.

Sigo pretendiendo que me creo la idea de que la conciencia no es la voz de la naturaleza sino la voz de los prejuicios, y él se porta mal y finge bien, convenciéndose sin resultados de que es cien veces mejor ser desvergonzado y feliz que bueno e infortunado. 

¿Pero como voy a predicar tal doctrina cuando ese sisañoso Pepe grillo me ha labrado una buena vida a partir de su singular manera de discernir? Así que siento que no estoy tan perdido cuando el remordimiento es un fino deleite de veneno. 

Entonces me sigo creyendo un hombre de Honor, con mi equipo, con la Nación y hasta con él. Culpo a Tony por hacerme entrenarlo, culpo al hielo que no me mató, culpo a Peggy por no quedarse a mi lado, maldigo y culpo a quien sea, menos a él, porque solo es joven y atolondrado y menos a mí, porque de ser así, ya no sería un hombre de honor.

Nadie vio mi lado oscuro, Tony preguntó por él, yo me comporté como un soldado, pero él, él vino y me arrebató las murallas del buen juicio, porque jugaba entre las paredes, se columpiaba y en una de sus grandes hazañas, cayó.

Hay relieve entre mi papel fabriano, de las noches de insomnio y café negro del que odio, del lápiz que se estacionaba para combatir lo que estaba mal en mi y que todos decían ser normal, pero yo sabía que no, porque de lo contrario, yo hubiese sido feliz.

Hay incontables calcos de sus pómulos, de los labios que aprieta cuando nadie lo ve, de mis manos enfermizas queriendo tocar, las que partían el lápiz en dos de la frustración, y a la mañana siguiente lo cogían con elegancia para comenzar a dibujar.

Tony no sabía pelear, y ahí comienza mi historia y mi final, en el atrayente perfil al que hice caso omiso, o la pieza rota que intenté reparar, aún sabiendo que solo sus manos podrían hacerlo.

Entonces está es la historia de como fui infectado, y el que ha de explicar, como y porque estoy parado en medio de la inmundicia.

Tony había conseguido un niño. Lo encontró en Queens, y había dicho algo sobre superfuerza. Ya varias veces lo había visto merodeando el complejo, se robaba las galletas de Tony y este le traía hamburguesas para comer. 

Poco sabía, más que era tan bajito como Stark y tan inteligente como Bruce, pues de ser de otra manera, no estaría metido en el laboratorio de Tony cada fin de semana.

Él le había prometido guía, dirección y entrenamiento, Peter se lo creyó por completo, como si Tony fuera capaz de ser quién no es. Pero estaba feliz por mi amigo, porque;

a) La presencia del chico era una razón para mantenerse sobrio después de lo de Pepper.

b) Era bueno verlo con quién resolver acertijos luego de que Bruce haya sido rastreado sin éxito.

Y c) Porque por muy forzado que fuera, volvía a sonreír por cortesía.

Tony podía ser un tirano, asesino y desgraciado engreído, pero tenía un corazón, algo oxidado y polvoriento pero ahí estaba latiendo por lo que si le importaba. 

Sin embargo, cuando Peter comenzó a copiar el ejemplo de Tony, cuando aquel reparó en el insistir por ser quiero era, le cayó encima como un balde agua fría.

Tal vez se debía a su afanada aversión al paternalismo, o que se conocía y sabía de sus manos, de lo que hacían y de los daños, por lo que ser el ejemplo para un niño en desarrollo le provocaba arcadas.

Así que en su plan b, Tony me invocó a mi en el gimnasio, me pidió que lo entrenará mientras su aprendiz me miraba con ojos de cordero confundido.

En ese instante, cuando acepté con bases y condiciones, Stark me sentenció de muerte, yo firme estafado y Peter fue incluido en el contrato desallegado de su voluntad.

No lo sabía en aquel momento de "lucidez" no sabía que sus labios se convertirían en delito y recompensa o que él pasaría a ser la discordia entre lo que hago y lo que tengo que hacer. Lo que quiero ser y lo que soy.

El reloj me abrió los ojos, reparé en que lo amo, a cada una de sus piezas, todos esos pedazos dispersos que esfuerzan por encajar en una esperanza, lo adoré por su benignidad, su inteligencia y su espíritu lleno de vida, y yo respiro para los demás ¿No prometí en mis años mozos ser la alegoría de lo que la ética y austeridad representaba en América? ¿No significaba eso ser solidario para con todos? Por eso estoy con y para él, solo para él.

Iremos a jugar en el fango de todo lo que alguna vez prediqué estaba mal, era sucio, inmundo y antinatural, darnos indistintamente a lo que inspiran las pasiones, para que siempre seamos felices.

Así que con mucho gusto me jactare de mis debilidades, para que el poder de hacer lo incorrecto continúe sobre mí, me haga inimputable y me proteja. Por lo tanto, me regocijo en mi endeblez, recibir insultos y sufrir necesidad, persecuciones y dificultades, pero que todo sea por él. 

He decidido descender al Hades, he vivido más de la mitad de mis años jurándole virtud a América, teniendo una vida serena, pero hace ya buen rato, también me he dispuesto a probar lo que este mundo moderno ofrecía, y nada me cuesta abrir la boca, dejarlo pasar y caer.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer SpiderShield. No puedo creer que lo haya escrito.


End file.
